


Shadows of a Thief's Desire

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena falls asleep in a chair in nightingale hall after long trip back to Skyrim for Solisheim and  starts remebering the first time she was intimate with Brynjolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of a Thief's Desire

 

Shadows of a Thief's Desire

 

His emerald green eyes shined in pale light of the night.Illuminated by the light of the moon his face well sculpted and unlined no signs of aging. His Fiery red hair darken in the pale light of the night. Rebellious with a sense of humor charismatic and a thief with a heart that fought better then any normal nord warrior.As he looked down to the ground from the dark starry sky he began to watch the ground below him there sat a beautiful girl with a curvy body and raven hair sitting by pond over looking the forest.

Dawned in his thief armor cloaked in the shadows of the night, as he sat perched above her on a rock watching her carefully admiring her from a far distance. How he longed to feel touch her and feel her soft warm fair skin against his. As she sat on the edge of pond over looking the water she feel someone's eyes watching her she thought nothing of it as she lightly threw a rock into the pond.

Her pale blue eyes and long raven hair and black belted tunic shined in the pale moonlight.When all of the sudden as she was watching the water she heard strange noise like leaves or brush moving behind her. She slowly turned and stood up as she turned her head towards the rock inches above her but saw nothing. “ _Hmm must be my mind playing tricks on me tonight_ ,”she thought as she turned back around and faced the pond.

As she felt someone's fingertip lightly trace along the right side of her neck sending a tingling sensation up and down her body her heart began to race. She knew all to well who was playing games with her emotions they had done this dance once before and she not about to stop that feeling the deep warm caress of his soft touch. He was standing right behind her as she leaned back against him as she felt his warm soft breath against the soft tender skin of her neck as he wrapped his arms around waist. Then he slowly started kissing her neck the soft caressing kisses of his lips on her neck made her moan.

 

The feeling was so intense it deepen her desire for him even though she knew it was not wise to give in to such desires in the middle of night but she knew denying her desires for him would lead to more tension later on between the two. She tried slowly pull away from him but he pulled her right back against him.

 

“Oh lass do you honestly think, I am going to let slip right through my fingers give into your desires I have nothing to hide.” She turned towards him facing him as she softly and very deeply kissed his lips lightly slipping her tongue into his mouth. Lightly massaging and caressing her tongue with his tempting him even more push things to point of no return. He started to run his hands up and down her back as she teased his tongue with her tongue tingling sensations starting from top of her back to bottom of her back as could his manhood bulging against her. She keep up her erotic tongue dance as she lightly took her hand and started rubbing her hand against bulging manhood making him lose control and deepen the tongue as rubbed hard and faster arousing him to the point of wanting more.

She kissed one more then she throw off her black belted tunic as he throw his thief armor to the ground she walked over to him standing completely naked in front as he was completely naked in front of her and fully erect. She wrapped her arms around him then started kissing his neck she moved against him making his manhood throb even more from the feeling of her moist wetness teasing him. As he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips as his throbbing manhood slipped roughly inside of warm moist wetness as she moaned out in pleasure feeling of him deep inside of her make her moan as she moved her hips along with his hip making him buck harder further inside of her moist wetness the deeper he went the more intense her climax became making her close to coming as he slowly teased her moist wetness by slowly down his pace making her moan out in deep arousing desire. He feel his climax getting close as he thrusts deeper into moist wetness as felt his climax as well as her he shot his sweet hot seed deep inside of her as wet juices ran down his manhood.

She wrapped her arms around him one last time and kissed him as sun began to rise after the kiss they dressed as he slipped away into the shadows out of sight as she headed back to temple of diabella that her father owned. Serena asleep in the chair in nightingale hall she was so tired and worn out from the trip back to solisheim to skyrim she stopped in see Karliah who was watching over her as Brynjolf ran job for her.

 

Serena was remembered the first time she got intimate with him she wondered if he was remembering it to. She awake as she saw Karliah standing over the alchemy table making poisons.

“ _How long was I out Karliah I still feel a bit weary?_ '“ _A few hours you fell a few minutes after Brynjolf ran a job for me he should be back soon_ said Karliah softly. “ _I remember the first I was intimate with him and I wonder if he remembers that very night and how scared I was of him_ said Serena blankly.” “ _He should but he doesn't could not hurt to remind him of it he spoke a lot about you before we took care of Mercer and there is no doubt in my mind about his love for you._ “ _I know I am just so worn out from the long trip being a nightingale and the dragonborn is not easy_ said Serena softly.

 

Karliah heard the door to Nightingale hall open within a few seconds Brynjolf came walking down the bridge toward Karilah as shot a smirky grin at Serena.“ _Damn about time I got back here that damn lizard is not easy to make deals with I tell you_ said Brynjolf to Karliah.“ _Yes well someone else needs your attention and I suggest you be respectful to her show her how much you love her Brynjolf_. “ _Yes I know my wife who needs to come home with me and rest poor lass been running way beyond her normal limit_.

 

Serena stood up from the chair but had sit right back down she was a bit to woozy to stand up as Brynjolf walked over to her and picked her up and carried back to the back bedroom area of nightingale hall and laid her down on the bed. “ _I don't know why I am so tired I feel so weak but I love you please lay down with me_.”“ _Yes my lovely nightingale lass I will lay down with you and yes, I remember the first time I got intimate with you in the forest near a pond it was on my mind the whole time I was running the job for Karliah_.

 

Brynjolf laid down beside Serena and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair as she fell as sleep listening to the sound of his heart beat. The end more to come later on.


End file.
